Eley's Story
by eley
Summary: A young girl finds a long lost friend on a vengence mission. What will happen? Won't know unless you read. Beted by MorikoCsoveDoyle.


Eley's Story

Disclaimer: We, (That is eley and MorikoCsoveDoyle) do not own Inuyasha. Eley does, however own her character Eley and the third Inuyasha movie. I own nothing but hummas. So there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was warm and the moon was out. A demon baby was born. The mother had died giving birth. And the father got sick shortly after the baby was born. Befor he died he put a neckless around the baby girls neck and said:

'' May the moon guide you and my sword protect you.'' Then he died. The baby girl had no name but she grew to be a strong demon. She would visit the villages and none feared her.

'' She's back!'' The children yelled going up and down the dirt road.

'' Wecome back miss.'' A lady said giving a short bow.

'' Sorry I'm not staying, I only came for some information about a demon.'' She said.

'' What's the demons name?'' The lady asked.

'' Naroku, he attack the village that I was at not to long ago, And I promised I'll get revenge for that village.'' She said.

'' Good luck in finding him. If you need information go find Inuyasha, he is also looking for Naroku.'' The lady said.

'' Where can I find this Inuyasha?'' She asked.

'' He was just in the village yesterday, you might find him in the forest.''The lady siad pointing at the forest behind the village.

'' Thank you.'' She said bowing her head. She started walking towards the forest.

'' Will you come back?'' A little girl asked

'' Yes, I will. Bye for now.'' she said and left the village. The sooner she found this Inuyasha the sooner she found Naroku. After awhile she stopped for a brake by a stream. She sat up agenst a tree and listened to the wind and the water. After a few minutes she got up and walked up to a tree.

'' You know, it's not nice to spy.'' She said. A little girl poked her head out from behind the tree.

'' Sorry, I was hiding from Jaken, then I saw you, your so pretty.''The little girl said.

'' Thank you, what's your name?'' She asked.

''Rin, what's yours?'' Rin ask.

'' I have no name.'' She said.

'' Are you sure? Because your face says Eley.'' Rin said grinning.

'' I'm sure, but if you won't you can call me that.'' Eley said.

'' Rin! Where have you been?'' A toad like creature asked

''Oh, Jaken, I was talking with my new friend Eley.'' Rin said.

Jaken looked at Eley. She had long black silky hair, bluish-green eyes, two blue stripes on both cheeks and a half-star on her forehead. She was very beautiful.

'' Come on Rin, let's go. Lord Sesshoumaru will...''Jaken tried to say but was cut off.

'' Rin, Jaken where have you been? '' A demon asked. He had long white hair and yellow eyes .He had a cresant moon on his forehead and two blue stripes on each cheeck.

'' Lord Sesshoumaru I made a new friend. Her name is Eley.'' Rin said, as she ran up to Sesshoumaru. He looked at the women that was slowly walking away.

'' If you get a good look at her, she's very beautiful.'' Jaken said.

'' Eley where are you going?'' Rin asked.

'' I'm sorry Rin, but I need to go.''Eley said turning her head to glance behind.

'' Sesshoumaru, make her stay please? I don't want her to leave.'' Rin said.

''She can stay if she's not slow.'' Sesshoumaru said turning around and walking off. For some reason, he knew this demon from somwhere.

'' Come on Eley.'' Rin said walking up to her and grabbing her hand and walking the direction Sesshoumaru was heading.

''Who ever said I was slow.'' Eley said to her self. Later on, Rin was in front of Sesshoumaru picking flowers and following butterflys. Then she stopped and faced them.

'' I'm hungry.'' Rin said

'' Here have these.'' Eley said, handing a bag of berries to her.

'' Thank you.'' Rin said. After she was finished she asked Eley questons.

'' Do you have a mommy or daddy?'' Rin asked.

''No'' Eley said, staring at the ground

'' What happened to them?'' Rin asks.

'' I don't know, all I know is that they're dead.'' Eley said.

'' We will stay here for the night.'' Sesshoumaru said. He walked up to a tree and sat down leaning aginst it. Eley did the same, but up aginst a different tree. Rin sat in her lap. She looked up at Eley's face. She semed lost in the sky that was darkining slowly. Sesshoumaru watched Rin as she sat in Eley's lap, but his gaze kept going over Eley. She was beautiful, as Jaken had pointed out, not to long ago, but where had he seen her before ? Rin had fallen asleep and Eley had closed her eyes with her face in the direction of the moon.

'' What is your real name?'' Sesshoumaru asked, not knowing it.

'' I have no name, Eley was Rin's idea.'' Eley said, not opening her eyes to look at Sesshoumaru. He said nothing else just closed his eyes to rest. After awhile he opend his eyes to see Eley on her feet with her sword out. She seemed to be staring at somthing.

'' What going on?'' He asked.

'' There's a demon hiding somwhere in the trees.'' Eley said. Rin was behind Eley wide awake. He could sense Rin's fear. As for Jaken, he was on the ground, out cold.

''LORD SESSHOUMARU!'' Rin cried. When she did the demon jumped out from behind a tree and headed torwards Rin, but Eley got in it's way just in time and split the demon in two.

'' Rin, you ok?'' Eley asked

'' It was so scary.'' Rin said, jumping up and hugging Eley.

'' Dont worry, you're safe now.'' Eley said. She looked at Sesshoumaru then to Jaken. He was still out cold. Sesshoumaru followed her gaze.

''Don't worry about him.'' Sesshoumaru said. Rin had wonderd over to Sesshoumaru. She was still scared.

''I should leave. I'll just bring trouble.'' Eley said.

'' No. You will stay here.'' Sesshoumaru said.

''Why do I have to stay?'' Eley asked.

'' Do not question me woman, you are staying weather you like it or not.'' he said.

'' I'm not staying here. I have things I have to attend to, so good bye.'' she said and turned her back on them. She started to walk off when Sesshoumaru tackled her to the ground, but soon got off of her for he was shocked.

'' What the hell was that!'' he demanded.

''It was this. I forgot that if someone attacks me without me knowing thay get shocked.'' she said, lifting a necklass off her neck. It was the shape of a cresent moon.

'' That's pretty.'' Rin said.

''Thank you, well I need to go, see you around.'' Eley said, puting the neckless back on and walking off again.

'' Will you come back?'' Rin ask.

'' Yeah, I don't think it will be a problem to come visit, see you around, Rin.'' Eley said and left.

'' Jaken watch Rin for me, if anything happens to her it's on your head and head west for the castle.'' Seshoumaru said, leaving no argument.

'' Yes, My Lord.'' Jaken said, and with that, Sesshoumaru left them. He was going to find Eley and get answers, but what he didn't know was that Eley was waiting for him. Her scent led him to a clearing in the woods. Her scent was strong but didn't see her.

'' I know your here so come out.'' Sesshoumaru said coolly.

'' Man, you complan I'm slow. Your the slowest demon I've ever seen, but who cares. Do you remember who i am? '' Eley said coming out from behind a tree.

'' No, I do not.''Sesshoumaru said.

''Does 'Star' mean anything?'' she asked.

''What did you say?" he asked.

'' Does 'Star' mean anything to you?''she said again.

'That name belonged to a friend I knew long ago, but mother said she died in a ambush.' Sesshoumaru thought to him self.

flashback

-  
''Mother, where's Star? Mother, why are you crying?'' young Sesshoumaru asked.

''My dear sesshoumaru, Star is dead.'' his mother said.

''What do you mean? How?'' Sesshoumaru asked.

'' She was ambushed by demons.'' she said.

end flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' You cannot be Star she died long ago.'' Sesshoumaru said.

'There's got to be a way to show him. Well, there's one way, but will he let me touch him.' she thought. While she was thinking, she didn't know that Sesshoumaru was walking up to her.

'' The only way to know that what you are saying is true is by a scar I left on your arm.'' he said. He grabed her left arm, and there it was. On the side of her arm was a scar that look like half of a heart.

'' Do you believe me?'' she asked.

''What happened to you?'' he asked.

'' When we were attacked I fled into the forest and ran into a viliage where I was fed and sheltered.''she said.

'' Why didn't you come back?'' he asked.

'' That I cannot tell you. All you need to know is that I'm alive.'' she said. She turned her back on him. She was about to cry when Sesshoumaru came to her and put his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

''I have missed you, my dear friend.'' he said.

'' I have missed you also.'' she said.

'' Tell me, where are you going?'' he asked.

''I'm looking for some people.'' she said.

'' Go on.'' he said.

'' What do you mean 'go on' ? I'm looking for some people. One has information, the other I have to destroy.'' she yelled herting both their sensitive ears.

''What are ther names?'' he asked.

'' Well, the one that I am trying to kill is Naraku, and the other that has information is Inuyasha.''she said.

''You're waisting time trying to find him.'' Sesshoumaru said.

'' What do you mean?'' she asked, losing her self in his eyes.

''You don't need help from that hanyou.'' he said.

'' Then where can I get information?'' she asked.

'' You can stay with us.'' he said.

''Why? You after Naraku too?'' she asked.

"Yes." he said.

------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so this was beted late at night by two sugar high teenage girls, so please be nice and review?

Moriko and eley.


End file.
